character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft World (Overview)/Davidgumazon
This is compilation of Minecraft respects, theories and calc. 'Summary' Overview of Minecraft World and Inhabitants powers and stats. This is a profile of a theoretical peak Minecraft civilization. That is to say, the full extent of what a civilization of players within the world of Minecraft would be capable of. ] ] 'Cosmology Maps' The scale of the Minecraft verse. 'End Poem Map Info Graphics' The scale of The Player's instant Erasure and Law Manipulation is the entire second graphic, while the scale of The Player's general AP is that of the "Private World" shown in the 4th graphic. The Entities' scale of AP is everything shown in the graphics. (By Saikou) Versegraphicsminecraft1.png|Graphic 1 Versegraphicsminecraft2.png|Graphic 2 Versegraphicsminecraft3.png|Graphic 3 Versegraphicsminecraft4.png|Graphic 4 'Overworld' The Overworld is the dimension in which all players begin their Minecraft journey. It is sometimes referred to as “Earth”, because it resembles the blue planet more than any other dimension in the game. 'Biomes' The overworld is subdivided into biomes. The current biome determines almost all physical aspects of the terrain. Biomes may vary widely based on size, and almost all biomes have several different variations of themselves. Biomes also influence which mobs may spawn, and affects environmental behaviors such as weather. 'Natural structures' The overworld is comprised of several unique terrain patterns, known as structures, that vary widely depending on the seed and the biome. While specific structures are unique to each world, they can be categorized by comparing them to a real-world equivalent, such as mountains, caves, and lakes. "Impossible" formations, such as floating islands, can also be found throughout the Overworld. Along with terrain features, natural structures include naturally-generated buildings, such as villages, dungeons, and mineshafts. 'Day-night cycle' The overworld is the only dimension with a day-night cycle, and thus, time. 'Nether' ... 'End' The End is a dark, space-like dimension floating in the void. An activated end portal found in a stronghold. *To get to the End, the player must find a stronghold, find the portal room, and activate the end portal. The room consists of a 5x5 square of end portal frames, with the corners cut out, making a total of 12. The portal hangs over a lava pool, with a staircase leading up to it. A silverfish spawner sits in the staircase. Void The void is the name given to the empty space below layer 0 in any dimension. It seems to have some sort of supernatural quality that kills anything that enters it, and without commands there's no in-game way to protect yourself against it. However, there's nothing else notable about it. : Effects: *Erasure (Delete anything from existence on contact. Can instantly erase objects, intangible/non-corporeal beings and etcetera. It also prevents portals from existing.) **Directly kills Vex and Spectator. *Portal Negation (Can prevent the Dimensional Rift and Space-Time Rift from existing within the area of the the void. Variation of Power Negation) *Repulsion Field (Liquids not being able to enter it.) : Effects without Resistance to Void Manipulation: *The Void will instantly deletes them or continuously damage them. *The Void could instantaneously erased them continuously. *Ignores the user of Invulnerability. *Ignores the user of Resistance. : Effects along with Resistance to Void Manipulation: *Bypass Resistance (Damage from the Void by contact.) *Resistance Negation (Ignores Protection and Resistance.) *However the Void can't damage against the user of Erasure Immunity. *As they tried to go deeper into the void and take damage, they will now take damage faster than before. : Effects along with Invulnerability: *Bypass invulnerability (Can damage Creative.) : Effects along with Regeneration minus Resistance to Void Manipulation: *The Void damage outclassed slower Regeneration (Mid-Godly) **Although Mid-Godly Regen is regenerating from non-existence however it doesn't mean they can regenerate from existence within the Void which it could instantaneously erased them continuously because they don't have Resistance to Void Manipulation. **Basically if they respawn/reincarnate/resurrect again within to the Void then they'll be instantly be killed or erased, which it prevents them from manifesting within the Void. *Faster Regeneration (Mid-Godly) outclassed the Void damage. **The speed of Regen must be instant with no cooldown are fast enough to outclass the Void from Minecraft without the need for Resistance to Void Manipulation. **Although Regen's speed can instantaneously respawn/reincarnate/resurrect from non-existence they'll still feel the Void damage similar to Lava from Minecraft. (Infdev: The void acts and provides damage as an invisible lava sea, and making the lava only visible when entering the void.) : Effects along with Regeneration plus Resistance to Void Manipulation: *The Void damage outclassed Regeneration (Mid). **Can kill them within few seconds. *Regeneration (High-Mid) outclassed the Void damage. **''High-Mid Regen along with Resistance to Void manip'' are enough to survive within the void but it doesn't allowed you to go deeper as the void damage grew stronger. **If they just heal so fast that it can't erase you, it's really unknown how good the Regen is. (Note: Although Creative has Resistance to the void, it still depletes Steve’s healthbar but along with commands he can protect himself against it.) (Note2: Not to be confused with "the ability to Regen the damage you will inevitably get resistance" interpretation because of the Regeneration and the Resistance are completely different to each other and distinction has to be made. Regeneration's regenerating capability/healing ability. Resistance is an ability/the power to be resistant to something. The highest degree of resistance is outright Immunity, preventing use of that ability on any scale from affecting the user at all.) 'Sky' ... 'Minecraft Civilization' Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A for basic weapons, 8-C for higher weapons, 7-C for stronger weapons, High 8-C via explosives, 9-B to 7-C via summons Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization (Holds complete control over the Overworld, the Nether and The End, all of which are infinite dimensions) Name: Minecraftian Origin: Minecraft (vsb) Classification: Theoretical Peak Minecraft Civilization Kardashev Level: Type I, possibly Type VI (Can harness every possible source of energy in the entire Minecraft world, which is infinite) Age: Unknown Population: Infinite Territory: The three Minecraft universes in their totality Technology/Abilities: Swords, axes, and bows, capable of utilizing magic to empower weapons and armors, capable of producing potions that can buff their own stats, heal themselves and make them invisible. They can also be used offensively to cover zones with clouds capable of inflicting poison, reducing stats and deal direct damage to them, can teleport short distances, can create portals to move in the Nether, allowing faster and stealthier travel and use Ender Chests to access items from anywhere, capable of creating artificial soldiers with the Iron Golem, Snow Golem and the Wither, individual soldiers are capable of resurrecting a few times, capable of using explosives such as TNT or Ender Crystals, capable of producing highly complex Redstone structures, including simple computers, flying ships and traps. Attack Potency: Room level for basic weapons (Capable of violently fragmenting whole meter cubes of stone), Building level for higher weapons (Capable of harming beings who can no sell heat hot enough to vaporize large amount of water), Town level for stronger weapons (Comparable to the Ender Dragon), Large Building level (Comparable to Creeper explosions), Wall level (Can send tons of gold flying into the air) to Town level (Comparable to the Ender Dragon) via summons Power Source: Physical workforce, coal, lava, Redstone, gunpowder Industrial Capacity: Capable of producing out of thin air an infinite amount of cobblestone in a short time frame and capable of producing an equal amount of plants, wooden material, etc. in such timeframe Military Prowess: Possesses an infinite number of highly experienced warriors, with an equal number of wolves, Snow Golems, Iron Golems, Withers, airships and such ready for combat Notable Individuals: *The Player (Common inhabitant and soldier) *Wolf (Common pet and war beast) *Snow Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies using snowballs) *Iron Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies physically, smashing through them) *Wither (Created undead being that will attack any living things, even its own creators) *Ender Crystal (Magical artifacts capable of exploding on contact with anything) Weaknesses: Possess limited vertical territory, as their world is completely flat. Withers do not obey them in any way, and will blindly attack anything that is alive. 'Redstone Technology' *Automatic Water Source *Functional 2-way submarine *Automatic quarry *Functional Sugar Cane Combine Harvester (gnembon v.) (Auto v.) *Redstone 3D printer (16 colors) *Sub-Conveyor Belt *Fully Functional 1KB Hard Drive *Fastest Cobble Generator ≈138/min (Infinite Bridge Builder Flying Machine v.) (Double Layer v.) *Minecart Furnace Train *Smoker/Blast Furnace Array *Perpetual Motion *Tileable 3x3 Piston Door *Automatic Shulker Shell Multidimensional Farm *Fastest Flying Machine In Minecraft 4.615 m/s *Flying Machines **Vertical Diagonal Flying Machine **Diagonal Flying Machine Capable Of Flying In 3 Directions **2-Way Flying Machine w/Vertical Launcher *Compaction Of The TNT Module *Infinite Fuel With Bamboo *Chorus Flower Farm (Semi-Automatic v.) (AFK v.) *1-Wide Automatic Wool Farm (1000+ wool/hr Auto v.) (Prototype v.)(Advanced v.) *Chunk Slime Farm 30000+ slimeballs/h *Chicken Cooker - Automatic Compact Lossless by Vidargavia *New Auto Cooked Chicken Farm with Looting 3! [24/7 | 1.14 Snapshot] *Self Building BRIDGES *TNT drilling machine (World Eater v.) *EXP Farm (Old school; w/ mob v.) (w/ bamboo v.) (1.13.1+; w/ mob v.) *Fishing Farm (AFK v.) *Dupes (Dragon Egg v.) *Cactus Farm (Variety of designs v.) *Efficient Simple Melon/Pumpkin Farm For 1.14 *Building Redstone WITH LEAVES in Minecraft 1.13! Misc: *Minecraft XP Farms & Automatic Farms (Top 10, 2016) *Efficient farms 1000+ production by Mumbo Jumbo 'Structures' *Sample: Island1, nether1 *Reverse Bridge *Diagonal Mines *Water transportation item piped 'Tactics' *Underwater Miner and Vent Crawler *Lava Accidents Safety Measure *He is holding a carrot so the pigs are following him and pushing him forward as he holds the button to mine 'Phenomenons' *Skeleton 360 no scope *Things only ORIGINAL MINECRAFTERS Remember! 'Treasures' *Landscape: Mountain Gates *6 Mending Books *2 Monuments and 3 Shipswrecks 'Minecraft Physics' Minecraft have different laws of physics to some degree. *Motion of Entities Velocity: Gravity works differently in Minecraft than the real world, as not everything is subject to the same acceleration. Additionally, there is a drag force proportional to velocity, again dependent on the entity. *Blast Radius: An explosion can destroy nearby blocks. Its blast effect is evaluated independently on many explosion rays originating from the explosion center, as shown in the figure. *Blast Force: An explosion has different effects on entities than blocks. Entities are damaged and propelled by an explosion. 121.00 (charged creepers), 77.67 (TNT), 56.00 (creepers), 16.42 (fireballs). *Blast Resistance: The minimum block resistance required to absorb maximum blast force of an explosion happening in nearby air. To not be destroyed, a block has to absorb all blast force at the first checkpoint in it. see 'Related Sources' *User_blog:Davidgumazon/Minecraft_Speed *Entity#Motion_of_entities *Explosion#Effect *Bow#Weapon 'Gravity-affected blocks' The sand, gravel, anvils, red sand, dragon eggs and concrete powder normally exist as a block, but when their support is removed, they turn into a falling (object) entity and fall down until they hit another object, at which point it places itself as a block in the nearest on-grid position, or turns into an item if that position is occupied by a non-solid block (for instance, a torch). The only exception is anvils which will delete any non-solid block they fall onto. This glitch can be used to break bedrock, and other blocks that cannot be mined in survival mode. 'Ender Pearl Velocity' *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was ???m/s. The distance is ≈?? blocks for ≈?? seconds. *Terminal Velocity was 60m/s. 'Ender Pearl Supercharged Velocity' *Diagonal thrower-to-ground is more than at least 250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was 35.21m/s–42.25m/s. The distance is ≈250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Throw the ender pearl while riptide is still effect to benefit from from super speed. see *Terminal Velocity was 80m/s. (uncalculated because drag force proportional to velocity was unknown) "What I noticed is that projectiles like pearls don't use a flat velocity, but instead add theirs onto the throwers current velocity. Kinda like how if you threw a ball at 20 miles/hr on a bus going 30 miles/hr, the ball would actually be going 50 miles/hr. ~SimplySarc". 'Arrow Velocity' *Horizontal shooter-to-entity is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *Average speed of shooter-to-entity was 50m/s. The distance is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *At full charge (1 second), the arrow travels up to 64 blocks upwards, flies with a speed of roughly 53 m/s. *Terminal Velocity was 100m/s. *video made by Spiderrichard *Trivia: On Indev 0.31. The right mouse button could be held down to fire in rapid succession. Each arrow dealt 4 damage for each hit. They would fly in a ballistic trajectory affected by gravity and drag in air or water. Indev Steve 0.31 bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Elytra Speed' *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The Player falls normally, at 80 m/s) *_cubfan_: Glide Velocity. 'Minecraft End Poem Decoded' *Game Theory: Minecraft's Ending, DECODED! (matpat's conclusions were likely acceptable) ---- *source: google search: sunlight to earth travel time *source2: https://space-facts.com/the-sun/ ---- *Decoding in progress... 'Standard Melee Range' *Destruction Values Calc 'Volume of a block' Important first step. According to WoG, a Minecraft block is a meter long. Which would make it 1 m^3.Translating into cm^3, we have 1000000 cm3. This is the volume of a block. 'Basic Destruction' With our values above, we can calc the energy needed to traditionally break a block. The destruction of a block is portrayed as thousands of tiny bits of the material spreading everywhere, so using Violent Fragmentation seems appropriate. 1000000 x 69 = 69000000 joules, Room Level. 'Blunt Combat' ... 'Blade Combat' ... 'Explosion Combat' TNT and Ender Crystal. 'Enchantment Combat' ... 'Efficiency' Increases the speed the player mines. See Breaking#Speed for details. *Send Concussive Force on impact to non-organic. *Efficiency still works with the incorrect tier. "Does not matter if the player mines it with the incorrect tier. ~gamepedia" *Efficiency when applied to axes will increase the chance that the axe may stun a shield-types, with the base chance being 25% and a 5% increase for each level of efficiency. Level: #30% chance #35% chance #40% chance #45% chance #50% chance 'Frost Walker' Creates frosted ice blocks when walking over water. *Ice Transmutation Frosted ice is a translucent solid block. Frosted ice is generated by players walking near water while wearing boots with the Frost Walker enchantment. 'Knockback' An enchantment increases knockback, it can knock objects/entities back; Can reverse the momentum and knockback objects/entities. *Knockedback is addressed as a concept with the Knockback enchantment. *Applications: Video Game Physics and Knockback *Associations: Motion Nullification and Physics Defiance *For each level, adds 3 blocks distance to the base knockback. Level: #3 meters #6 meters Knocked back is the most common manifestation of knockback interrupts the someone's action and momentum and pushes them back for 3 meters each level distance which one was unable to control through withstanding the force of that alter the laws of physics. This is classified as video game physics canon. 'Projectile Protection' Reduces projectile damage. *'Enchantment Protection Factor' (EPF) Level: #2 #4 #6 #8 'Protection' Reduces all damage except damage from the Void, /kill command and hunger damage. *'Enchantment Protection Factor' (EPF) Level: #1 #2 #3 #4 'Riptide' Riptide works by accelerating you to very high speeds instantaneously... but only for a flash. *This enchantment correlates to water manipulation because it uses the water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby. *Average speed of Riptide III thrower-upward was 20 m/s. The distance is 30 for 1.5 seconds. (Note: Outdated.) 'Chemical Magical Combat' Effect potions are primarily created by adding an effect ingredient to an awkward potion, however, certain effects require a potion to be corrupted by a fermented spider eye. The potion of weakness can additionally be created by simply adding a fermented spider eye to a water bottle. 'Positive effects potions' ... 'Swiftness Potions' Drinking Swiftness potions increase his walking speed by 20% × level. *walking at 5.181 m/s and sprinting over 6.735 m/s in the first level. *walking at 6.044 m/s and sprinting over 7.857 m/s in the second level. 'Strength Potion' Drinking Strength potions increases his lifting strength in the first level is boosted by 3x or +130% while in the second level his lifting strength is boosted by 6x or +260%. It also proves Strength effect affects not only striking strength, lifting strength, and sharpness: If you smash the guardian with a splash potion of strength the amount of damage it does with its energy beam will actually increase, this is the only instance in the game in which strength increases the damage done by a non-melee attack. *Exponent is based on newer version of mechanics which increases melee damage by 3 x level, secondary canon. *Percentage is based on Bedrock Edition and 1.3.1(PC)/0.12.1(PE) mechanics +260% which boost in attack damage, primary canon. 'Negative effects potions' |} 'Mixed effects potions' 'Potion of the Turtle Master' *Slowness IV, Resistance III (Slows the player to 40% speed, incoming damage reduced to 40%) *'Enhanced:' Slowness VI, Resistance IV (Slows the player to 10% speed, incoming damage reduced to 20%) *Resistance IV without Slowness in Survival 'Tools Combat' ... 'Flint and Steel' ... 'Pickaxe' ... 'Shovel' ... 'Hoe' ... 'Axe' ... 'Fishing Rod' *Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill. 'Lead' ... 'Utility Tools' ... 'Compass' Compasses are an item used to point to the world spawn. The compass needle points towards the world spawn point. The compass will point to spawn when viewed in any way, including as a dropped item, in a player's hand, in an inventory or the crafting table, or in an item frame. The compass shown on the topmost tab of the recipe book also points to spawn. The direction the needle points is relative to the player who is viewing it. *Direction Detection (Detects world spawn point. Can ranges from Universal scale) *In the Nether or the End, the compass' needle will spin wildly and point in random directions. 'Clock' Clocks are items that display the current in-game time by displaying the sun and the moon's position relative to the horizon. The clock dial consists of two halves, a day side and a night side. The dial spins slowly to indicate the time of day, corresponding to the sun or moon's actual position in the sky. The player is able to sleep a few seconds after the clock shows exactly dusk. *'Cost:' A single clock can be bought from a librarian villager for 10 to 12 emeralds as part of their tier 3 trades. 'Shears' Shears are a tool used primarily to shear sheep and mine a few types of blocks. *'Cost:' Shepherd villagers sell shears for 3–4 emeralds as part of their initial tier trades. Shears can receive the following enchantments, but only through an anvil. *Efficiency *Unbreaking *Mending *Curse of Vanishing 'Totem of Undying' Totem of Undying is a rare item which can save a holder from death. When held, this item will resurrect the holder once from death, and the holder receives otherwise fatal damage, it will prevent the holder from dying. remove all existing status effects, and then provide the holder with 3 beneficial effects. *'Classification:' Magic relic. *Absorption II (0:05) +40% "damage absorption" health *Regeneration II (0:40) +2% per second (long enough to heal 160% of damage) *Fire Resistance (0:40) immune to fire and heat-related attacks The totem of undying wasn't that rare if you explore several biomes. *There was at least 1-3 Evokers per mansion. 4 Evokers in one mansion is rarest. *Defeated 1 2 3 4 Evokers to get Totem of Undying. *3 mansions in one biome. *World generates 6 mansions but not too far between each other and each of them are unconnected biomes. 'Fragmentation' ... 'Vaporization' ... 'Nether Heat' The Nether's heat basically vaporizes whole meter cubes of water instantly. So... 1000000 x 2575 = 2575000000 joules. Building Level. 'Ender Dragon' According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, Town Level+. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 46% damage to Steve with full set of leather armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 38% damage to Steve with full set of gold armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 36% damage to Steve with full set of chainmail armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 30% damage to Steve with full set of iron armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 22.004% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor but turtle shell is helmet. 'Speed Analysis' ... 'Armors' *Attacking underneath the armor instead would reduce the damage the target takes because it is an armor that adds to the character's durability. Minecraft physics applied to it. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Armor's durability in-game doesn't qualify as indication of durability outside of the game because it's gamemechanics. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Formula of damage taken in-game: damage * (1 - 0.04 * (armorpoints - damage / (armortoughness / 4 + 2))) = hp damage total. src *Formula of damage taken outside of the game: Each armor point gives 4% damage reduction. *What they mean by "Converts environmental damage to armor damage" is that it takes some of the damage dealt to your health (falling, damage from mobs, fire, TNT, etc.) and puts it into your armor durability instead, giving your armor more work and your health less damage. src Reductions: *Opponent's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor. *Opponent's AP dealt 4% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor and active Potion of the Turtle Master II. Other/References: *An explanation of defense, toughness, and the armor cap: some of the most misunderstood vanilla mechanics 'Enchantments' Enchanting is a mechanic that augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses. 'Enchantments Descriptions' *'Aqua Affinity:' Increases underwater mining rate. *'Bane of Arthropods:' Increases damage to arthropods. *'Blast Protection:' Reduces explosion damage. Type Modifier 2. *'Channeling:' Trident "channels" a bolt of lightning towards a hit entity. Only functions during thunderstorms. *'Curse of Binding:' Prevents removal of items (except for in creative). *'Curse of Vanishing: ' Item destroyed on death. *'Depth Strider:' Increases underwater movement speed. *'Efficiency:' Increases the mining speed efficiency. *'Feather Falling:' Reduces fall damage. Type Modifier 3. *'Fire Aspect:' Sets target on fire. *'Fire Protection:' Reduces fire damage. Type Modifier 2. *'Flame:' Arrows set target on fire. *'Fortune:' Increases the efficiency of discarded materials and resources drops w/ Any tool. Increases gemstone and fossil fuel drops w/ Pickaxe from ores. Increases the chance of materializing an apple dropping from leaves literally and transmuting leaves into plantable tree branches w/ Axe from cuttings. Increases the chance of materializing flint w/ Shovel from gravel. *'Frost Walker:' Mere presence of it can turn the water into frosted ice by within a radius of 2 meters + level. *'Impaling:' Trident deals additional damage to mobs that spawn naturally in the ocean. *'Infinity:' Generates arrows out of thin air, it's literally an infinite arrows but shoots regular arrows have 1 minute life span. Shooting doesn't consume regular arrows. Tipped and spectral arrows are consumed as usual. Infinity enchantment correlates to Flame enchantment. *'Knockback:' Can reverse the momentum and knock back entities 3 blocks each level. This could disrupt the momentum of opponents in CQC. *'Looting:' Increases mob loot. *'Loyalty:' Trident returns after being thrown. Higher levels reduce return time. *'Luck of the Sea:' Increases fishing luck. *'Lure:' Increases fishing rate. *'Mending:' Repair durability with experience by collecting the dropped XP orb or using XP from self; the XP collected will repair the item at a rate of 2 durability per XP. *'Multishot:' Shoot 3 arrows at the cost of one. *'Piercing:' Arrows pass through multiple entities. *'Power:' Increases arrow damage. *'Projectile Protection:' Reduces projectile damage. Type Modifier 2. *'Protection:' Reduces all damage. Type Modifier 1. *'Punch: '''Can reverse the momentum and knock back entities 3 blocks each level. This could disrupt the momentum of opponents in CQC. *'Quick Charge:' Decreases crossbow reloading time. *'Respiration:' Extends underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level of game time, it can hold for +15 minutes per level. (Steve can hold his breath for 15 seconds of game time - unimpressive, until you realize that the Minecraft day is only twenty minutes long - so in our world, Steve could hold his breath for 18 minutes.) *'Riptide:' Trident launches player with itself when thrown. Only functions in water or rain. *'Sharpness:' Can make sword "sharper". (This is obviously different from Sweeping Edge enchantment in terms of being addressed as a concept.) *'Silk Touch:' Mined blocks drop themselves. *'Smite:' Increases damage to undead mobs. *'Sweeping Edge:' Can make sword "piercer". (Think of it like Piercing enchantment but by "sweeping" in the sword.) *'Thorns:' Damages attackers. *'Unbreaking:' Increases effective durability. For most items, the enchantment gives Damage Reduction which is grants an items increase their lifetime durability. For armor, the enchantment gives Damage Reduction and temporary invulnerable armor with each hit against "unbreaking" armor has a 20%/27%/30% chance, but it doesn't grants the wearer invulnerability effect. (Notes: Incomplete or missing description are Thorns, Silk Touch, and Aqua Affinity) 'Enchantments Tabs' 'Enchantments:' Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. *Each protection enchantment protects against specific types of damage. The amount of damage reduction depends on the '''Enchantment Protection Factor' (EPF) provided by that enchantment. Tabs |-|(Aqua Affinity)=Aqua Affinity: (Increases underwater mining rate. Normally, when mining underwater, a 5x penalty is applied to mining time. When mining while wearing armor with aqua affinity, this penalty is ignored.) |-|(Bane of Arthropods)=Bane of Arthropods *The enchantment will also cause "arthropods" to have the Slowness IV effect when hit. The duration of the effect is a random value between 1 and 1.5 seconds at level I, increasing the max duration by 0.5 seconds each level, up to 3.5s with Bane of Arthropods V. *Increases damage to "arthropod" entities. |-|(Blast Protection)=Blast Protection *Reduces explosion knockback by (15 × level)% *High resistance to shockwave and explosion damage. |-|(Channeling)=Channeling *Summons a lightning bolt when an entity is hit by a thrown trident (does not work attacking melee), if there is currently a thunderstorm going on. |-|(Curse of Binding)=Curse of Binding *Prevents removal of the cursed item. The cursed item cannot be removed from any armor slot. |-|(Curse of Vanishing)=Curse of Vanishing *Causes the item to disappear on death. When the target dies, the item disappears instead of dropping on the ground. The item may still be dropped normally. |-|(Depth Strider)=Depth Strider *Increases underwater movement speed. |-|(Efficiency)=Efficiency *Increases the speed of mining. see for more detail |-|(Feather Falling)=Feather Falling *Reduces fall damage. |-|(Fire Aspect)=Fire Aspect *Sets the target on fire. Targets will be dealt 3/7 damage on level I/II. |-|(Fire Protection)=Fire Protection *Fire Protection will also reduce ongoing fire damage, which is normally not absorbed by armor. Also reduces burn time when set on fire by (15 × level)%. *If multiple pieces have the enchantment, only the highest level's burn time reduction is used. |-|(Flame)=Flame *Produces flaming arrows. Arrows are on fire when shot and deal 4 fire damage over 5 seconds. |-|(Fortune)=Fortune *Increase "harvest" drops, level I gives a 33% chance to multiply drops by 2 (averaging 33% increase), level II gives a chance to multiply drops by 2 or 3 (25% chance each, averaging 75% increase), and level III gives a chance to multiply drops by 2, 3, or 4 (20% chance each, averaging 120% increase). |-|(Frost Walker)=Frost Walker *Creates frosted ice blocks when walking over water. |-|(Impaling)=Impaling *Extra damage to each hit, to "aquatic" entities only. *Impaling against "aquatic" entities only. |-|(Infinity)=Infinity *Generates arrows out of thin air, infinite arrows, literally. *Shooting doesn't consume regular arrows. *Tipped and spectral arrows are consumed as usual. |-|(Knockback)=Knockback *The enchantment was very convenient in melee fights. see for more detail. |-|(Looting)=Looting (Increase "loot" drops and increase +1% chance of materializing intangibility per level. Increases maximum loot drop for most common drops by +1 per level. Increases chance of uncommon drops by making a second attempt to drop if the original attempt failed. The success chance of this second attempt is ½ for Looting I, ⅔ for Looting II, and ¾ for Looting III. Increases chance of rare drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 3.5% at level I, 4.5% at level II, and 5.5% at level III). Increases chance of equipment drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 9.5% at level I, 10.5% at level II, and 11.5% at level III).) |-|(Loyalty)=Loyalty (The enchantment will cause the trident to return back to the thrower) |-|(Luck of the Sea)=Luck of the Sea (Increases luck while fishing. With the default loot tables, this lowers chance of "junk" catches and increases chance of "treasure" by about 2 percentage points, and decreases the chance of fish by about 0.15 percentage points.) |-|(Lure)=Lure (Increases rate of fish biting the user's hook while fishing. Decreases wait time until a catch by 5 seconds per level.) |-|(Mending)=Mending (Repair durability with his own experience.) *Physical Restoration/Repairing (via EXP) |-|(Multishot)=Multishot (Shoots 3 arrows/projectiles in different directions, but only consumes 1 arrow/ammunation.) |-|(Piercing)=Piercing (Shot arrows can pass through level + 1 entities.) *The enchantment functioning outside of the game functions same from the game. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Impaling through level + 1 entities. *Phase Piercing (Can phase through multiple beings, this also works on inorganic beings and even immaterial/ethereal ones, to pierce through them.) |-|(Power)=Power (Increases arrow damage by 25% × (level + 1).) *Projectile Strength Enhancement on arrow(s). |-|(Projectile Protection)=Projectile Protection (Reduces projectile damage (arrows, ghast/blaze fire charges, etc.).) |-|(Protection)=Protection (Reduces all damage.) |-|(Punch)=Punch (Same as knockback) |-|(Quick Charge)=Quick Charge (Reduces time for crossbow to load arrow or firework rocket. Higher levels further decrease the loading time.) |-|(Respiration)=Respiration (Extends underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level. Grants an x/(x+1) chance of not taking drowning damage each second, where x is the level.) |-|(Riptide)=Riptide (Thrower will be launched in the direction the trident was thrown without losing the trident) *Underwater Combat |-|(Sharpness)=Sharpness (Can make sword "sharper") *Sharpness |-|(Silk Touch)=Silk Touch (Allows collection of blocks that are normally unobtainable: Mined blocks drop themselves instead of the usual items. It defies reality.) *List of blocks obtainable with Silk Touch |-|(Smite Smite)=Smite (Increases damage to "undead" entities) |-|(Sweeping Edge)=Sweeping Edge (Can make sword "piercer") *The formula for sweep attack damage is: 1 + Attack_Damage * (Sweeping_Edge_Level / (Sweeping_Edge_Level + 1)), rounded down. Here, the Attack_Damage is the sword's damage after applying Sharpness, Smite, and Bane of Arthropods. *The enchantment increases Impaling. |-|(Thorns)=Thorns (Attackers are damaged when they deal damage to the wearer. Can ignore durability) *Rough Armor |-|(Unbreaking)=Unbreaking |-|=... . ---- 'Enchantments upcoming' *Multi-shot *Quick Charge *Piercing for more details about the news 'Foods' Foods are consumable items that when eaten restore hunger and saturation points and sometimes cause status effects. They are essential to the player's survival, as going without them will eventually starve the player to death in Hard and Hardcore mode, and in Easy and Normal modes, severely damage the player. 'Supernatural Foods' 'Golden Carrot' A golden carrot is a valuable food item and brewing ingredient. *Eating one restores 6 food bars. 'Golden Apple' Golden Apple and Golden Carrot are a valuable food item. Golden Apple gives two beneficial effects. *Eating one restores 4 food bars. *Absorption (2:00) +20% "damage absorption" health *Regeneration II (0:05) +2% per second (long enough to heal 20% of damage) 'Notch Apple' Notch Apple is a special food item that can be eaten and bestows beneficial effects. *Eating one restores 4 food bars. *Absorption IV (2:00) +80% "damage absorption" health *Regeneration V (0:30) +16.65002% per second (long enough to heal 80% of damage) *Fire Resistance (5:00) immune to fire and heat-related attacks *Resistance (5:00) +20% damage reduction 'Good Foods' *Cooked Porkchop: Eating cooked porkchop restores 8 foodbars and 12.8 saturation. *Steak: Eating one restores 8 foodbars and 12.8 saturation. *Cooked Mutton: Eating one restoring 6 foodbars and 9.6 saturation. *Salmon: Eating one restores 6 foodbars and 9.6 saturation. *Spider Eye: When eaten, a spider eye restores 2 foodbars and 3.2 saturation points, giving a nourishment value of 1.6. It also applies a poison effect lasting 4 seconds to the player, causing 4 damage, which reduces hunger/saturation by 12 points. 'Normal Foods' *Cooked Cod: Eating one restores 5 foodbars and 6 saturation. 'Low Foods' *Dried Kelp: Eating one restores 1 foodbars and 0.6 saturation. *Pumpkin Pie: Eating one restores 8 foodbars and 4.8 saturation. *Apple: Eating one restores 4 foodbars and 2.4 saturation. *Raw Beef: Eating one restores 3 foodbars and 1.8 saturation. Raw beef can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. *Raw Porkchop: Eating one restores 3 foodbars and 0.6 saturation. Raw porkchops can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. *Raw Mutton: Eating one restores 2 foodbars and 1.2 saturation. Raw mutton can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. *Raw Chicken: Eating one restores 2 foodbars and 1.2 saturation, but has a 30% chance of inflicting food poisoning (the Hunger effect for 30 seconds). Raw chicken can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. Wolves are at no risk of food poisoning. *Raw Rabbit: Eating one restores 3 foodbars and 1.8 saturation. Raw rabbit can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. *Poisonous Potato: Eating one restores 2 foodbars and 1.2 saturation points, and has a 60% chance of applying 5 seconds of the Poison effect (draining 4 hp). *Melon Slice: Eating a melon slice restores 2 foodbars and 1.2 points of saturation. *Potato: Eating a potato restores 1 foodbars and 0.6 saturation. 'Chorus Fruit' Chorus fruit is a food item that can be eaten, or cooked into popped chorus fruit. *Chorus fruit when eaten will restore 4 foodbars and 2.4 hunger saturation, and does not require the player to have less than a full hunger bar to eat. *The player may also be teleported: up to 16 attempts will be made to choose a random destination within ±8 on all three axes in the same manner as enderman teleportation, with the exception that the player may teleport into a 2 block high area. 'Poor Foods' *Cookie: Cookies can be eaten to restore 2 foodbars and 0.4 saturation. Feeding a cookie to a parrot will instantly kill the parrot, and cause it to give off Poison particles as it dies due to chocolate being toxic to parrots. *Rotten Flesh: Eating rotten flesh restores 4 foodbars and 0.8 saturation, but has an 80% chance of inflicting food poisoning for 30 seconds (a Hunger effect). Rotten flesh can be used to breed and heal tamed wolves, lead them around, and make baby tamed wolves grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. Wolves are at no risk of food poisoning. *Fish **Raw Cod: Eating one restores 2 foodbars and 0.4 saturation. Raw cod can be used to tame ocelots, get cats off of chests, beds, etc., breed cats, and make baby cats grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. Dolphins can be fed raw cod. Doing this will improve their trust with the player, and interact with them more. However, unlike most animals, this will not cause them to breed. **Raw Clownfish: Eating one restores 1 foodbars and 0.2 saturation. Tropical fish can be used to tame ocelots, get cats off of chests, beds, etc., breed cats, and make baby cats grow up faster by 10% of the remaining time. **Raw Salmon: Eating one restores 2 foodbars and 0.4 saturation. 'Cake' Cake is a food block that can be eaten by the player. *A single slice restores 2 foodbars and 0.4 hunger saturation. *Eating all seven slices of a cake restores 14 foodbars and 2.8 hunger saturation. Related Links *Saturation Effect in Minecraft Explained (video by OMGcraft - Minecraft Tips & Tutorials!) *Suspicious stew effects (video by stormfrenzy) 'Blocks' |-|Mass and Volume= *'Cubic Meter (1000000cc or 1m^3)' *'Cubic Centimeter (cc or ccm or cm^3)' |-|Durability(work in progress)=... Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Blocks Dura (temporary heading)' *The hardness in the game only interacts with breaking and blast resistance in the game only interacts with Explosion. *You shouldn't scaled any of blocks with ∞ hardness through explosion in the game because the blast resistance contradicts the hardness. *The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time. The three main worlds were the Overworld, the Nether, and the End, and watch here for canonicity confirmation. *Invisible bedrock and Barrier were completely different block. see ---- *Name **Properties of Blocks **'Kilograms/m3' ( Pounds/m3 ) ( Grams/cc ) **'Hardness' | Blast Resistance **Physical Entities Interaction Types: Non-Solid/Solid/Fluid/Semi-Fluid **Properties of Matter *Barrier **Physical Barrier **0 weight **∞ | 18000004 **Solid **Physical *Bedrock (twitter) **Indestructible Platform/Layer **Unknown weight, possibly infinite **∞ | 18000000 **Solid **Physical *Invisiblebedrock **Border Wall (It shares many of its properties with World Border) **0 weight **∞ | N/A **Combination of Solid and Non-Solid (Unmineable Block. Transparent Rendering. Blocks Light) **Enhanced Intangibility and Indestructibility (this block was immune to creative mode's fist and being higher than Vex's intangibility and can make a physical contact with physical entities so most entities, with exception to projectiles, are unable to move through the block while they cannot be mined, touch, attack or damage the block. Invisible bedrock is an indestructible, solid block) *Commandblock **Indestructible Reality Warping Machine **Unknown weight, possibly infinite **∞ | 18000000 **Solid **Physical and has redstone component phenomenon. *Endportalblock **End Dimension Portal **0 weight **∞ | 18000000 **Non-Solid **Space-Time Rift coincident with Dimensional Travel *Endportalframe **Dimensional Wall **0 weight **∞ | 18000000 **Solid **Solidified Space *Netherportal **Nether Dimension Portal **Unknown weight **∞ | 18000000 **Non-Solid **Space-Time Rift coincident with Dimensional Travel *Lava **Molten Rock/Obsidian (Lava Source) **Unknown weight **100 | 500 **Semi-Fluid **Lava *Water **Near Endless Water (Water Source) **1000 kg (2205 lb) (1 cm^3) **100 | 500 **Fluid **Water *Obsidian (twitter) **Minecraft Obsidian **Heavier than Gold block **50 | 6000 **Solid **Harder than Real Life Obsidian *Enderchest **Interdimensional Ender/Obsidian Storage **Heavier than Gold Block, likely half weight of Minecraft Obsidian **25 | 3000 **Solid **Seemed to be weaker than normal Minecraft Obsidian due to being special type of storage and still harder than Real Life Obsidian *Shulkerbox **Portable Storage **Unknown weight **6 | 30 **Solid **Unlike other storage units, such as chests, shulker boxes keep their items when broken, which can be retrieved when placed again. *Anvil **Minecraft Anvil **Heavier than Gold **5 | 6000 **Solid **Can repair items, rename items, and combine enchantments. Its hardness was fallacious interpretation by "breaking" IRL logic except it should be comparable to Minecraft Obsidian's hardness and "picking up" block is viable interpretation by "breaking" blocks in the game when you pick up something IRL logic. *Trapdoors (twitter) **Wooden/Iron Trap Door **Three times harder and heavier than one wooden block (wooden). Weaker than iron block (iron). **3 | 15 (wooden), 25 (iron) **Solid **Has redstone component phenomenon. *. **. *. **. 'Items' 'Items In Use' Torch (Infinite light sources. Wouldn't work at submerging.) 'Items Weight' Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Blocks2' Blocks are the basic units of structure in Minecraft. Natural blocks ... Plants, animals and fungi ... 'Manufactured' Manufactured blocks can be obtained via crafting or smelting. Some of them can also be found in generated structures. 'Concrete' Concrete is formed when concrete powder comes into contact with a block of water or lava. It is not formed by contact with rain, cauldrons, particles, or similar. *This is the equivalent to one minecraft light gray concrete block. 'Utility' Utility blocks are used for a wide variety of specific purposes that are helpful to the player. 'Anvil' An anvil is a block that allows players to repair items, rename items, and combine enchantments. 'Beacon' A beacon is a unique block that projects a light beam skyward and can provide status effects to players in the vicinity. 'Bed' A bed is a block that allows a player to sleep and to reset their spawn point to within a few blocks of the bed. 'Brewing Stand' A brewing stand is a block used for brewing potions, splash potions and lingering potions. 'Cauldron' A cauldron is a block that can hold water on all versions, along with potions, and dyed water. 'Conduit' A conduit is a block that, when activated by placing a specific configuration of blocks around it, gives nearby players the Conduit Power status effect and attacks hostile mobs. 'Crafting Table' A crafting table allows the player to craft blocks and items in Minecraft. 'Enchanting Table' An enchanting table or enchantment table is a block that allows players to spend their experience point levels to enchant tools, books and armor. 'Furnace' A furnace is a block used to smelt blocks and items and convert them into other blocks or items. 'Scaffolding' Scaffolding is a block used when building structures to help the player reach higher places, or safely go downwards without taking fall damage. So... How Useful is Minecraft Scaffolding?! VERY! �� 'Sea Pickle' Sea pickles are light-emitting colonies of small stationary animals found underwater. 'Mob head' Mob heads, or mob skulls, are decorative blocks. There are six types of mob skulls: player, zombie, skeleton, wither skeleton, creeper, and dragon. 'Sign' Signs are non-solid blocks that can display text. 'Torch' Torches are non-solid blocks that emit light. In general, torches can only be placed on solid, opaque. (tweet) *Fire Generation (via fire particles and can melt ice) *Light Manipulation (via can produce infinite light sources) Torch is a portable means of illumination such as a piece of wood or cloth soaked in tallow or an oil lamp on a pole, sometimes carried ceremonially. Torch from Minecraft wouldn't be same as torch in real life because torches were planned to become temporary light sources with the new permanent light source being lanterns, but the update didn't make it in time, and the idea has now been officially rejected therefore now confirmed torches from Minecraft have unlimited source of light. Notch had been stated it would destroy the creativity of the game. *Torch from Minecraft was never lit up by Flint & Steel. *Torch in Minecraft was never extinguish by Rain. *Torch in Minecraft was never extinguish by Smother. *Lanterns were never planned to become temporary light sources. *Torch in Minecraft was already lit up after "crafting". *Torch in Minecraft have infinite energy same trait as Redstone (theoretical possible). Concluded that the torches were realistic in Minecraft is fanon and non-canon. Mechanisms ... Creative only ... 'Commands only' Only accessible through commands. 'Nether Portal (block)' *Space-Time Rift 'End Portal (block)' *Space-Time Rift 'End Gateway (block)' *Dimensional Rift Bedrock Edition/New Nintendo 3DS Edition only ... Education Edition (mobile) only ... Removed blocks ... 'Pure Chemical Compounds' "⁇" = The atomic structure of the unknown element cannot be observed in the element constructor. Basically this is an element of fantasy block/material of the game. Likely Effects: *Redstone have C U ⁇. *Netherrack have Si O Hg ⁇. *Endstone have Si C ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. *Glowstone have Ar B Kr Ne ⁇. *Soul Sand have Si O ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. Made Up: *Glowstone is composed of 20% Ar 20% B 20% Kr 20% Ne 20% ⁇. Headcanon: *Rs stands for R'ed's'tone. *Gs stands for '''G'low's'''tone. (Some people from minecraftforum.net believe it's P.) ---- *Diamond *Gold 'Feats Survival mode Feats |-|Steve can use= #The loyalty and riptide enchantments for the trident in water/underwater or raining/snowing, and in water with an elytra to give yourself a makeshift launcher. |-|Steve can do= #Bridge Placing: Straight Sneaking, Jumpbridging, Sneak-Onestack, Diagonal-Sneaking, Ninjabridging, Diagonal-Fastbridge, Inclined-Fastbridge, Onestacking, Twostacking, Breezilybridging, Inclined-Breezily, Bleeple, Inclined-Bleeple, Unicornbridging, Moonwalk, Derpbridge, Tellybridging. Godbridging, Slowness-Godbridging. Horsebridging. Fast Bridge no-shift. Doublehandbridging (1.9). Quarterderpbridging. Andromeda Method (Fastest Bridging). (Related: Analyzing Bridging Speed). #Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill #Retreat, Block, and Trick #Waterfall Swimming #Alters the Momentum of falling: Minecraft Water Physics via water, cobweb, vines, ladders, slime block, boat, minecart, horse, and pig. see 'Acronyms' *MC = Minecraft. (Was used in bugs.mojang.com) *IRL = In Real Life *SMP = Survival Multiplayer. *SSP = Survival Single Player. *LAN = Local-Area Network. *MOB = Mobile. Anything that moves. *ENTITY = Existence. Being.see *MCIRL = Minecraft In Real Life. Minecraft physics in Real Life. Functions—Outside of the game. *DMG = Damage. *IGD = In-Game Damage. *ENCH = Enchantment. (Was used in fanon) *DESC = Description. *DISC = Discussion. (Was used in redditask reddit) *Tweet = Describes a Twitter update. (Was used in twitter.comask webopedia) *DURA = Durability. *UNMINEABLE = All blocks that either yield no resources when mined or can't be mined. Longer Descriptions: *TESTIFICATE = The name of a villager was originally a test, hence the test. -ificate is a term added to the end of a word (in this case "test") in order to make a new verb. Testificate is a silly way of saying TEST. They used to have nameplates in pre-release 1.9, the nameplates said testificate and the name stuck. src *AI = Artificial Intelligence. The theory and development of computer systems able to perform tasks that normally require human intelligence, such as visual perception, speech recognition, decision-making, and translation between languages. ---- *Fanon (fiction), fan-based fictional canon. 'Fallacy' List of gamemechanics that are inconsistent and imbalance to IRL. Gamemechanics that doesn’t exist, or that’s not how they functions outside of games. List below were classified as video game physics non-canon. *Damage Immunity for half a second, these mechanics wouldn't exist IRL so its fallacy though. *Base Knockback can't reverse the momentum because of it don't addressed as a concept unlike Punch and Knockback enchantment. Base is based directly on inflicting damage to entities. *'Unstackable items' gamemechanics was fallacy when you can't contain 38 brewed potions but you could contain 64 blocks so it's not applicable to logic. *Gamemechanics Aesthetics and several Options are very fallacious to MCIRL and sometimes in Survival mode. **Aesthetics (w/ Survival): Animations(Lava, Water, Rain, Kelp and etc.), Render Distance, Graphics, **Options (w/ Survival): Cloud, Max Framerates, Render Distance, Graphics, View Bobbing, GUI Scale, Brightness, Fullscreen, Use VSync, Mipmap Levels, Use VBOs, Entity Shadows, Attack Indicator, Fullscreen Resolution and Biome Blend. 'Functions' List of gamemechanics that are consistent and canon to IRL. These are classified as video game physics canon. 'Abilities (Function)' *Enchantment Knockback and Enchantment Punch can negates impact/motion of an objects/entities and knockback objects/entities for meters depending on level. see for more detail *Enchantment Knockback and Enchantment Punch can disrupt the momentum of objects/entities then the effect will knockback those objects/entities for meters depending on level. video game physics *'Infinite Water Source' has been confirmed canon multiple times: since 0.0.12a, 0.31, 1.5, and Default which imply Altered Physics applied to Minecraft items/blocks. *'Minecraft Physics Manipulator' Steve could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. **Density, Size and Transmutation (via Crafting) **via Damage Accumulation on Entities and Blocks: ***Enchantment: silk touch ***Interactions: mining and attacking. **Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics (via Block Placing) *Options such as Difficulty, Particles and Debug Screen are something of a special case, they were exclusive use of Creative mode. (Note: Minecraft Physics Manipulator and Enchantment Knockback these desc. were incompleted.) 'Physics (Function)' *Modulus of Rupture don't apply in Minecraft. 'Environments (Function)' *Minecraft's new textures but were considered to be secondary canon. 'Melee/Range Interaction' Steve/Player can interact sentient non-organic/inorganic, living molten rock/inorganic, slime substance/fluid/viscosity, bone/inorganic, intangibility/ethereal, and living being/organic via melee combat or range combat. Game Canon List of gamemechanics canon that do exist outside of the game (in fiction) and how they functions outside of the games. MCIRL logics must comply with gamemechanics canon because Minecraft was loosely based on IRL. *Some SMP mechanics anology has contradictories which must be throw out as they don't make any sense. *SMP was used indicating the LAN/Server world was used. *Translation of SMP do functions outside of the game was no different to SSP except your gameplay does change into multiple players inside of one world. *Quoting from translation of SMP do functions outside of the game was mentioned above is basically MCIRL. *SSP World is no different to LAN World, they're basically the same world while your gameplay changed. *Usually LAN World was equivalent to Server World in SMP sense. However LAN is Vanilla Server and the Server was via Cracked/Premium Clients and Realms. *Some mechanics of SMP proven has canonical interactions on how they functions outside of the games and more valid MCIRL than SSP mechanics. *#Multiplayer inventory pausing is definitely valid because of the time stop game logic from SSP wont work on Multiplayer sense. *#The guest player can't use "difficulty" unless they've op permission. *SSP runs like a Server/SMP: **MC-14923 was still relevant on the later versions. ---- (Note: Regarding about "Rule One" and "Rule Two" they weren't completed yet. I've no clue what to do with them though. It's a garbage. Just ignore it for now. Lol) 'Interactions' 'Comparisons' 'Translations' 'Destruction Value Activities' *Destruction Values. *Breaking is breaking, digging, punching, or mining. Block Damage. *Damage represents injury from attacks or natural causes. Entity Damage. *Hitting most entities with targets at close (melee) range. 'In Game Damage' List of In-Game Damage. All the damages are depending on difficulty. |} *Nether Heat vaporizes whole meter cubes of water instantly. *The Netherrack is based on Education Edition, it composes denser than Mantle can melt. *Assuming the Minecraft's Lava can melt the netherrack based on the environment. |} |} 'Status Effects' Status effects are various conditions, which can be either helpful or harmful, that affect an entity. They can be inflicted in various ways throughout the game, via the consumption of potions and some food, while in the range of beacons and conduits, as well as when being attacked by or being close to certain mobs. The /effect command allows players to inflict effects upon themselves and other players and entities. |} |} ---- 'Rankings' (Note: This is based on being completed the game. This including all Achievements and completed all Advancements.) 'Mobs' 'Passive Mobs' ... 'NPC' Non Player Characters (abbreviated as NPCs) are both passive and interactive mobs that have model similar to villagers. They are exclusive to the Education Edition. *Immobility (They can neither move nor be pushed by other entities.) *Invulnerability (They also cannot take damage or be affected by potions) *Attack Ignoring (NPCs are invincible, meaning that projectile will go through their body.) *'Classification:' Human (Edu. Edition passive mob in-game) 'Bat' Bats are atmospheric flying passive mobs that spawn in caves. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Chicken is 30% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor. 1.5x more durable as Chicken) *'Classification:' Bat (Passive mob in-game) 'Chicken' Chickens are common egg-laying passive mobs. Chickens naturally generate in groups of 4 on grass blockswith 2 blocks of free space above it at a light level of 9 or more. They spawn more frequently in jungles than in other biomes. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Chicken is 20% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Chicken (Passive mob in-game) 'Fish' Cod spawn in normal, cold, and lukewarm oceans, and their deep variants. Salmon spawn in cold and frozen oceans, and their deep variants. Unlike the other types of fish, they also spawn in normal and frozen rivers. Salmon can spawn in 3 sizes which are small, normal and large. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Fishes are 15% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Fish (Passive mob in-game) 'Cow' Cows are common passive mobs found in the Overworld. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Cow is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Cow (Passive mob in-game) 'Horse' Horses, donkeys, mules, skeleton horses, and zombie horses are tameable mobs that can be ridden when tamed. The five types of mobs have similar overall mechanics, but differ in some aspects. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Horses are at least 75% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor or at most 1.5x as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor.) *Resistance to Poison as a Zombie/Skeleton Horse (Unaffected by poison. Potion of Harming will actually heal it) *'Classification:' Horse (Tameable passive mob in-game) *'Attack Potency:' Wall level (Can knock Steve off it's back) *'Speed:' Superhuman (Can travel about 14 m/s). *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown (Can lift Steve wearing full gold armor on their back.) *'Striking Strength:' Wall Class *'Durability:' At least 75% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor or at most Building level (1.5x as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor. More durable than Zombies and Skeletons), Town level with Horse Armor. *'Stamina:' Likely very high *'Range:' Standard melee range *'Standard Equipment:' Saddles, horse armor, chest *'Feats:' Can knock Steve off their back, should be comparable to other Minecraft mobs. 'Mooshroom' Mooshrooms are unique variations of cows. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Mooshrooms is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Mooshrooms (Passive mob in-game) 'Cat' Cats are common tameable passive mobs found in villages. Cats typically spawn wandering around in villages as strays, though black cats also spawn in witch huts. Unlike wolves, untamed cats can despawn. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Cat is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Cat (Tameable passive mob in-game) *'Speed:' At least faster than Steve *'Durability:' Small Building level (1.25x more durable as Silverfish) Based on 1.8 & 1.14: How to Tame (new AI) Cats in Minecraft 'Ocelot' Ocelots are tameable passive mobs. Ocelots try to spawn on grass blocks at sea level or higher in jungle biomes. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Ocelot is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Speed:' At least faster than Steve *'Durability:' Small Building level (1.25x more durable as Silverfish) *'Classification:' Ocelot (Tameable passive mob in-game primary canon. Untameable passive mob secondary canon) 'Parrot' Parrots are flying tamable mobs found in jungle biomes. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Parrot is 30% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor. 1.5x more durable as Chicken) *'Classification:' Parrot (Passive mob in-game) 'Pig' Pigs are rideable passive mobs. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Pig is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Pig (Passive mob in-game) 'Rabbit' Rabbits are mostly harmless, passive mobs. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Rabbit is 15% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Rabbit (Passive mob in-game) 'Sheep' Sheep are passive mobs that supply wool and mutton. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Sheep is 40% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Sheep (Passive mob in-game) 'Squid' Squids are common 8-armed passive mobs that spawn in water. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Squid is 50% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Squid (Passive mob in-game) 'Turtle' Turtles are common passive mobs that move both on land and in water. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Turtle is 1.5x as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Turtle (Passive mob in-game) 'Villager' Villagers are intelligent passive mobs that the player can trade with. Villagers wear clothing according to one of six professions, and many of these professions are subdivided into various careers. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Human (Passive mob in-game) 'Llama' Llamas are neutral mobs which can be tamed and used to transport large shipments of items. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Llama are at least 75% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor or at most 1.5x as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor.) *Water Manipulation (Can spit and damage the Player) *'Classification:' Llama (Defensive passive mob in-game) *'Durability:' At least durable as 75% of Steve's base durability or at most 1.5x as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor. (Comparable to Horses) *'Attack Potency: Building level' (Can intimidate and fight Wolves) *'Speed: Below Average Human' travel speed (Comparable to Wolves) *'Lifting Strength: Unknown' *'Striking Strength: Unknown' (Only attacks by spitting) *'Durability: Building level' (As durable as Horses) *'Stamina:' Unknown, likely high *'Range:' Tens of meters by spitting *'Intelligence:' Unknown, likely Average *'Weaknesses:' None notable 'Pufferfish' Pufferfish and tropical fish spawn in lukewarm, warm, and deep lukewarm oceans. Pufferfish will puff up when approached by a player in Survival or Adventure mode, drowned, or any non-water mob in a 5x5x5 cube around the fish, going from unpuffed, then semi-puffed, to fully puffed, or instantly to the fully-puffed state. Pufferfish are technically passive mobs but going near one when fully puffed will inflict the player/mob with seven seconds of Poison, and touching them in their puffed form will deal damage separate from the poison. Pufferfish also instantly puff up to their fullest form after taking any kind of damage. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Fishes are 15% as durable as Steve's dura w/o armor) *'Classification:' Fish (Passive mob in-game) *Poison Manipulation (via contact) ---- 'Neutral Mobs' ... 'Dolphin' Dolphins are neutral mobs that live in the ocean. 'Polar Bear' Polar bears are neutral mobs that live in icy biomes. 'Wolf' Wolves are neutral mobs that can be allied with the player. 'Cave Spider' Cave spiders are neutral mobs that live in abandoned mineshafts and can inflict poison. 'Enderman' Endermen are tall, black neutral mobs from the End that have the ability to teleport. 'Spider' Spiders are common neutral mobs that have the unique ability to climb walls. 'Zombie Pigman' Zombie pigmen are common undead humanoid neutral mobs that live in the Nether. ---- 'Hostile Mobs' ... 'Silverfish' Silverfish are small, bug-like hostile mobs. Hiding in stone blocks, this unwanted jumpscare can't wait to suprise you during your most soothing digging sessions. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Silverfish is durable as 40% of Steve's base durability) *Regeneration (Mid) *Enhanced Senses *'Classification:' Bug *'Attack Potency:' Small Building level (Can violently fragment whole cubic meters of stone) *'Speed:' Below Average Human travel speed *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown *'Striking Strength:' Small Building Class *'Durability:' Small Building level *'Stamina:' High *'Range:' Melee range *'Feats:' Can shatter whole meter cubes of stone. *'Depiction:' You might be thinking you’re digging through a stone block, but it’s a monster egg in disguise. As you strike it, a nasty nibbler pops out to attack! The Silverfish is a pesky pest that is difficult to hit and even harder to defeat - because if your first blow doesn’t kill it, the infestation will spread, spawning even more of these slippery creatures. Silverfish breed like rabbits and can hide in any stone object, effectively making the entire city a hive for silverfish. Only way to kill them is to either obliterate the entire city or kill them in a single shot which isn’t easy. *Official instagram Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dig:' The Silverfish can burrow its way into any stone-like material, completely hiding its presence instantly. Doing so heals it. 'Illager' Illagers are hostile mobs that look similar to villagers and witches, but behave differently. The illagers may be considered "exiled", or "offshoot", villagers, because they attack players, villagers, and iron golems. Only the vindicator and the evoker can spawn naturally. The illusioner is considered unused. The vex can be summoned by the evoker, but the illagers can only naturally spawn in woodland mansions. *Vindicator. *Evoker. *Illusioner. *Pillager1.14. *Ravager1.14. 'Vindicator' Vindicators are hostile illager mobs that spawn in woodland mansions. They are equipped with iron axes. Vindicators are hostile towards players, iron golems and villagers. They will try to attack them, raising their main hand and brandishing an iron axe. When in pursuit of their target they will sprint toward them, slightly faster than the player's walking speed. When not attacking, they cross their arms similar to a villager, and don't show the axe in their hand. (tweet) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Vindicator is durable as 65% of Steve's base durability) *Weapon Mastery (Wielding axe) *'Classification:' Illager *'Attack Potency:' Building level, likely Town level(Comparable to the Evoker) *'Speed:' Below Average Human travel speed *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown *'Striking Strength:' Building Class, likely Town Class(Comparable to the Evoker) *'Durability:' Building level, likely Town level (Can take hits from other Evokers and Iron Golems) *'Stamina:' Likely high *'Range:' Extended melee range *'Standard Equipment:' Iron axe 'Evoker' Evokers are hostile illager mobs that spawn in woodland mansions. They are also currently the only source of the totem of undying. (mc-article) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Evoker is 1.2x durable as Steve's base durability) *Magic *Summoning (Three vexes appear nearby. This spell resets the evoker's spell cooldown to 2 seconds, and resets the cooldown for summoning vexes to 5 seconds.) *Transmutation *Possibly Resurrection(Has access to the Totem of Undying, which can resurrect it once) *Durability Negation (Fangs ignore armor and magical defenses.) *'Classification:' Illager *'Attack Potency:' Building level (Easily stronger than regular monsters like the Zombie), likely Town level (Can threaten and, in groups, possibly even kill an Iron Golem). *'Speed:' Normal Human travel speed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fangs:' The Evoker summons a series of fangs that pop out of the ground and attack. They ignore physical armor, magical defenses and such. *'Vexes:' Can summon Vexes, tiny intangible ghosts with swords. 'Vex' A vex is a flying hostile mob that is summoned in small groups by the evoker, another hostile mob, during combat. Vexes spawn naturally only as part of an evoker's summoning attack; the evoker signals this attack by producing off-white smoke and a high-pitched horn-like sound. Exactly 3 vexes will appear near the evoker. The evoker will summon vexes even if there are some still left alive from the last summoning. (tweet) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Vex is durable as 70% of Steve's base durability) *Intangibility (Immaterial) *Possibly Ethereal Physiology (Stated by Jeblink) 'Illusioner' Illusioners are unused hostile illager mobs. They have the ability to turn invisible and summon fake reinforcements that cannot be killed. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Illusioner is 1.6x durable as Steve's base durability) *Magic 'Pillager' Pillagers are a subset of illagers that raid villages, along with Ravager. Pillagers will attack villages and kill villagers. (tweet) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Pillager is 1.2x durable as Steve's base durability) 'Ravager' Ravager are large aggressive mobs that raid villages alongside pillagers. *Former Name: Illager beasts *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *'Classification:' Illager 'Arch-Illager' The Arch-Illager is the main antagonist of the action adventure game Minecraft: Dungeons. The Arch-Illager is part of an an overarching quest in the game, which will end in the players having to defeat it. The Arch Illager is a type of illager that is exclusive to the game, which is its first appearance in the game. Defeating the Arch-Illager will save the villagers. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *'Classification:' Illager 'Wither Skeleton' Wither skeletons are black sword-wielding variants of skeletons found in nether fortresses. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Poison Manipulation *Death Manipulation *Resistance to Fire *Resistance to Poison (Unaffected by poison. Potion of Harming will actually heal it) *'Attack Potency:' Building level (Should be able to harm beings with similar durability to their own). Can ignore durability to an extent with Wither Effect. However, it needs to at least slice the enemies to inflict the effect *'Speed:' Below Average Human travel speed *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown *'Striking Strength:' Building Class *'Durability:' Building level (Immune to the massive heat of the Nether) *'Stamina:' High *'Range:' Extended melee range *'Standard Equipment:' Stone sword *'Intelligence:' Unknown, although they still possess some degree of battle smarts and are able to tell the difference between a weak and strong bow with a glance. *'Weaknesses:' They will sink when underwater instead of swimming, although they cannot drown. *could inflict the Wither effect upon contact with their body or sword. *'Depiction:' Wither Skeletons! Tougher, scarier, witherer. Doesn’t have a sense of mercy. Has no qualms about killing. Can cause accelerated cellular degeneration with their blades. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wither Effect:' A type of poison afflicted by the Wither Skulls. Targets affected by it will slowly wither and decompose away. This affects even undeads who are otherwise unaffected by regular poison. ---- 'Utility Mobs' ... ---- 'Boss Mobs' ... 'Wither' The wither is an undead boss mob that shoots explosive skulls at the player and mobs. It drops the nether star, which can be used to create beacons. *Materialized Soul (Made of soul sand) *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Flight *Resistance to Magic *Force Shield (When its health is taken down to half, it will gain wither armor, making it immune to arrows.) *Regeneration (At least Mid) *Can fire exploding wither skulls *Resistance to Status Effects (Includes Bad Luck manipulation, poison, blinding, death, gravity and statistics debuff), Fire, Attacks from Undead beings (Practically immune to attacks from undeads on its level) and BFR (Cannot be forcibly teleported) *Can see invisible beings *Death Manipulation (Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. Negates Regeneration (At least Mid) and this also works on inorganic beings and even immaterial/ethereal ones.) **Corrosion Manipulation (Works on Iron Golem) **Able to affect users of Intangibility (Immaterial) (Works on inorganic beings and even immaterial/ethereal ones) *Darkness Manipulation *Summoning (Can summon undead allies to help when close to defeat). 'Steve Stats' Miscellaneous Sources *How much weight can Steve carry in 1.11? *Heaviest Item in Minecraft - Updated for 1.8 'Background' The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as either Steve or Alex depending on the player's choice, they are a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. At the end of the game, it is revealed that the in-game player is merely an avatar of the true player, you, by the Entities. *'Name:' Steve or Alex | Varies *'Origin:' Minecraft *'Gender:' Unknown | Varies **While referred to as male or female respectively, Notch mentions that gender do not exist in Minecraft. *'Age:' Unknown *'Classification:' Human | Player **Local Hero (stated by Minecraft instagram) **Miner (fanon) **Varies (as the Player) *'Lore:' Endless and Non-Linear (The Player is a story itself because it create their own goal within the game, also the End Poem implied the same thing.) **They exist without a Story or a Plot of the game and hence has no Past or Future. **Normally each world created in Minecraft doesn't have beginning or the end, it's up to the Players who exist outside of Minecraft's reality. On the contrary Seeds are initial conditions of each worlds being created, they can be re-created and modified with endless possibilities. **Sandbox game doesn't have a narrative or visuals, no description of which things are really happening whether it was survival mode or creative mode but the Players themselves are a story and they create their own goal and storyline. 'Crafting' Crafting is the method by which many items and blocks are made in Minecraft. In order to craft something, players must move items from their inventory to a crafting grid. A 2×2 crafting grid can be accessed from the player's inventory. A 3×3 grid can be accessed by using a crafting table. *Transmutation (via whole "crafting" system. Can turn materials into dyes. Change Density and Size of materials. Apply Gravity Defiance, Altered Physics and Video Game Physics into certain materials. Synthesis.) Descriptions *Density and Size (via converting materials into items/blocks: Stairs, Anvil, Clock, Bow, Sword, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hoe, Axe, Redstone, and etc...) *Gravity Defiance (Can make objects to float i.e. floating blocks.) *Altered Physics (Can make the loose granular substance turn into blocks i.e. gravel, sand, red sand, concrete powder and etcetera.) 'Attack Potency' *Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex) Powers *Limited Ink Generation (Can write and display texts on Sign) *Information Analysis (Can gain information on items) *Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics (via Block Placing) *Transmutation (via crafting system) 'Speed' This is based on Minecraft survival sandbox game. *'Attack Speed:' Unknown. (Based on combat speed.) *'Combat Speed:' Unknown. (Should be comparable to reaction speed.) *'Reaction Speed:' Unknown. (Fast enough to outdo Enderman's teleportation. Can do swimming upstream, which is fast enough to climb upstream while it's against gravity and water current the water current doesn't ignore the gravity and the force of friction from mass/own weight.) *'Travel Speed:' Normal Human (Based on walking/sprinting.) *'Flight Speed:' Subsonic (w/ Elytra and Trident) **The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. **Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) **Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The entity falls normally, at 80 m/s) *'Weakness:' His travel speed is a hindrance to him he struggles to dodge arrows because of the body/hitbox in-game. But with his reaction/combat speed he can parried all of them by melee weapons, shields and other things can solve the problem being slow at traveling from the ground. Note for reaction/combat speed: #User-implemented are depended on Player's eyes/visual. #The Player's visual is distorted from gameplay. (For example: Breaking Minecraft's time or by changing the time don't affect the gameplay except luminance/lighting) #The in-game speed of the motion of entities are very inconsistent and has a lot of contradictories. #User-implemented don't improve by any means through speed movement in the game. #The body/hitbox aren't flexible to dodge realistically. #Sprinting (or walking) is a method of transportation that allows the player to move... it's travel speed. #You can't take walking and sprinting to indicate reaction speed feat when they don't correlates to speed potion/effect. #No narrative that indicates the reaction speed feat. (Minecraft: Movie is upcoming movie) : (This is the many reasons why they can't be use or take them as speed feat for the character.) Other notes: *Parry vs Reflex and/or Parry vs Reflexes - What's the difference? *Ways to differentiate between Dodge, Parry, and Block? *Frame rate has no direct relationship with Tick rate, but it may correlate at lower frame rates. *Texture animation of rain and water doesn't correlates to Minecraft physics. *THE MINECRAFT TIME PARADOX breaks THESE?! 'Abilities' *Minecraft Physics Manipulator: Can freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Block Placing: Can place building-type materials as blocks while the Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics applied to the blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. Storage *The Inventory is a special storage was used to manage items and blocks. He can carries absurd amount of items regardless of the size & weight of items however it doesn't affect the user's own weight. His inventory can contain life. Steve can freely access his stored items and perceive inside of inventory via Mind or Interface. The total of possible storing items he could was 2368 maximum. Lets do a little math, one stack is equal to sixty-four items then multiply by thirty-six was 2304 plus 64 (off-hand) then the total is 2368 items. **Add up all at most stacks in every slot as capacity was 2368 items total of capacity. **Unstackable items gamemechanics was fallacy when you can't contain 38 brewed potions but you could contain 64 blocks so it's not applicable to logic. *Minecraft's Chest. It's not a regular chest because the chest was 8x denser than Plank. A Minecraft chest is a block that stores items and can contain life. It can be obtained by crafting, or by breaking previously-placed chests, generated chests, or minecarts with chests. The capacity of a chest varies over a wide range, depending on its size. **Small: 1 728 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 46 656 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) **Large: 3 456 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 93 312 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) *The Shulker Box has same slots capacity as small chest but a shulker box is a block that can store and transport items and can contain life. It special feature unlike other storage units, such as chests, shulker boxes keep their items when broken, which can be retrieved when placed again. *Likewise the Ender Chest is capable of more storing items. 'Lifting Strength' (highest → lowest) (Version9 → Version1) #DBF: Can carry over 44 tons. Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car #VSB: 19300kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold. Class 25 #'Version1': 27121.556kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole anvil. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Class 25 #'Version2': 51466kg. Capable of moving around normally with full set of gold armor. (19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5) = Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 50 #'Version3': 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 100 #'Version4': 154400.15kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole notch apple. 19300 * 8 + 0.15 = Notch Apple weight. Class 100 #'Version5': 930180kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole densest banner. Class 100 #'Version6': 9.6936x10^558 kg. Class Universal #'Version7': Infinite with Commands or Creative Mode. Class Infinite #'Version8': Immeasurable with Mods or End Poem form. Class Immeasurable #'Version9': Irrelevant with Mods and End Poem form combined. Class Irrelevant * Despite being able to lift an absurd amount of gear; Steve's physical strength in relationship to combat is not superhuman (Steve's combat skill being not a superhuman is fallacy because there's no indicative of combat skill for being generic character, he's just an avatar moving unrealistically but that's just inside the game, and yet with mixture of reality logic is more viable as he don't do the same as inside the game) **His physical strength in reality difference from the game: is there a held items are lacks of interaction in the game, damaging entities, those that doesn't increase your attack damage such as hoe, blaze rod, stick, arrow, tipped arrows and etcetera. He's able to generate the damage capable of pulvurizing one cubic meter of diamond block with his bare hands. Therefore it contradict each other's scaling, for example there was no attack damage difference between certain tools and all other tools, correspondingly between the stick and any tier of hoe, but mixed with real life logic the hoe and heavy weight blocks hurts more than a stick while the tipped arrows can be use as close range weapon and with a successful jab can cause an effect. (Note: The density of Notch apples are based on crafting recipe which is primary canon. However this was removed from the game which could be considered as secondary canon. See Canon's desc.) 'Range' *Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal 'Standard Equipment' : A massive arsenal of tools, items and weapons. Combat *Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, Axe, TNT, Ender Crystal, etc. Non-Combat *Turtle Egg, Jukebox and Sign. Utility *Farmland, Cake, Bed, Torch, Mob head, and Sea Pickle. 'Intelligence' Key|Suggested Rankings: Description. *Early Game| Unknown: Spawn out of nowhere, origins was unknown. *Mid Game| Gifted: Due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. *Late Game| Genius: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Fisherman, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer, Shepherd, Librarian, Cartographer, Armorer, Weapon Smith, Tool Smith, Butcher, Leatherworker... and they did more advance redstone technology which could mass produced an absurd amount of resources and built a larger territory and many different kinds of territories. (DUDE HE'S BROKEN) *Creative/Operator| Extraordinary Genius: Have knowledge of the entire Minecraft world and the existence of Commands/Operator. *End Poem| Supergenius: Have all the "Minecraft" knowledge from the Players that played Minecraft since the Players themselves are indication of intelligence of the character. 'Vitality' *Health Point Meter stems from Steve has impressive stamina recovery via restored food bar. *Consumption Healing via Saturation and Foodbar. *Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3) (can be active all day and all night continuously) **Former: Hunger Suppression and Overexertion Immunity (Older Versions of Minecraft) *Limited Enhanced Eating (Can eat 3x Pumpkin Pie. Pumpkin pie has 1 cubic meter of volume of the pumkin) He has stamina is not notable because normal walking doesn't increase exhaustion but depends on his activity. *Health bar indicates his physical condition and endurance. *Food bar was his "well fed" indicator. *Malnourishment was a term closest equivalent to Zero food bar (also called as starvation) which would weaken him. *Exhaustion drains the stamina overtime in real life but it's definitely separate effect for Steve which made him extremely high tolerance to exhaustion. *Mining fatigue effect is the closest equivalent to mining exhaustion. *Weakness effect is the closest equivalent to strength exhaustion. *His stamina equivalent to both the food bar and the health bar. *He won't exhaust as long as his physical condition isn't very low. *He could keep going as long as his physical condition isn't zero. However Steve is not necessarily weak in stamina because of rapid depletion of food bar. It's considered to be a downplay and imbalance. Why? simple the time runs differently in Minecraft so basing on in-game food bar depletion time is not an option. Steve already defies alot of things IRL so Exhaustion nigh-Immunity must applied to his vitality. (He is active all day and all night. Day-night cycle and Phantom can attest that) 'Feats' *Supernatural Health via adaptation in environment in Minecraft. *Penetration & Protection (via "piercing/sweeping/sharpness/impaling/bane of arthropods/power" and "(fire/projectile/blast) protection" enchantments.) 'Steve NLF' Steve NLF version have same abilities from Survival mode Steve. *Self-Perspective Manipulation (via Super Secret Settings.) 'Steve Pre-Classic' Pre-classic. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Pre-classic is the name given to the prototype versions developed before Classic. It was the very first development phase in Minecraft, lasting for a week. The phase was originally named "Cave Game" until the game was changed to "Minecraft: Order of the Stone" then to "Minecraft". *Summoning / Duplication (In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could summon Humans of himself all by himself) *Non-Corporeal (Completely invisible, no form, and no body) 'Steve Survival Test' Survival Test. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Survival Test was a test for the survival game mode of Minecraft initially released to premium members[1] during the Classic phase of development, and was accessible at minecraft.net/survivaltest. *Universe Destruction and Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in) *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Indev' Indev. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Indev (or In Development) was the third phase of Minecraft's development cycle and an older test version of Minecraft's Survival mode, which succeeded Survival Test in Classic Mode. Indev was phased out in favor of Infdev after infinite maps were to be added into the game. *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Infdev' Infdev. This is serparate character from Survival mode Steve. Infdev (or Infinite Development) was the fourth phase in the development cycle of Minecraft and is only playable in single-player Survival mode. *999 Item Stacks (Infdev Inventory) **In early versions of Infdev, the player would start with 990 wood planks and 999 glass blocks. *Arrow Generation (Steve creates an arrow out of nowhere and shoots it.) **The bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Steve Hardcore' This is separate character from default Survival mode Steve, and Hardcore Steve and the Player were separate entity. Hardcore mode you need to survive without dying and successfully completed the game without dying *Adaptive Mind (Unlike default Surival mode setting and without Player's guidance Steve would be capable of adapting.) *Universe Destruction and Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in) 'Minecraft Creative' Creative mode is one of the main game modes in Minecraft. Creative mode strips away the survival aspects of Minecraft and allows players to easily create and destroy structures and mechanisms. Survival mode wasn't even implemented until later early updates. *... ---- 'Creative Abilities' *'Powers and Abilities:' **Oxygen Independence (He no longer needs to breath. Ever.) **Unassisted Flight (Steve can fly infinitely high for an infinite period of time. Steve's resistance to a vacuum, or ability to survive without atmostphere, is unknown, as these factors do not exist in the minecraft world.) **Matter Creation (Steve also has the ability to create Matter, of any kind or form. He needs only know what he wants to create, and he can make it in infinite quantities.) **Acausality (Types 1 and 2; They're the Player its born without a Story or a Plot of the game and hence has no Past or Future.) **Causality Manipulation (Steve can change the output of Creative blocks and create/remove/change the cause and effect via Creative blocks.) **Omnificence Genesis (all sources are comes from commands/commandblocks/creativemode) *'Attack Potency: Unknown'. (Can erase non-corporeal beings and potentially erase entire dimensions.) **Law Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings, stems from "behaviour". Can change the "difficulty" of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing. Variation of Nonexistence.) **Void Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings and prevent them from reappearing.) **Passive Submission/Mind Control (no mob will attack him, even if attacked themselves) **Range: Several meters (5 meters) with Omnireplication and Information Analysis (via commands or "pick block" and F3+I. Copies block or entity data to the clipboard.) *'Striking Strength:' potentially High Universe level (Can insanely boosted strength in survival mode with Strength through "/effect".) **Absolute Strength (Can destroy Unbreakable bedrockvia sense of "physical damage" logic.), or otherwise Negate Damage Negation (Can ignore a BlockUnbreakable code which all the damage it takes would return to zero via sense of game logic.) **Non-Physical Interaction with Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy Space-Time Rift literally with brute/raw strength alone. Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex.) **Invulnerability Bypassing (MC-51195) *'Durability:' Unknown, possibly Low Multiversal '''(Nothing short of durability bypassing hax can harm him.) **Invulnerability (He becomes invulnerable to any sources of damage.) **Regeneration at '''Mid-Godly (Can resist the Void Manipulation underneath of Minecraft's dimension. Void Manipulation "difficulty" has no effect to him even while being hostile to the other players/attacking the entitled creator of the world. Self-Resurrection has the ability to come back from the dead whenever he wants to, but there are limits to this ability.) **Temporal Immunity (Unaffected by /time and /randomTickSpeed commands.) **Resistance to Void Manipulation (Minecraft's Void damages it 20% of health) **'Selective' Physical Law Immunity (Law Manipulation "difficulty" has no effect to him.) **'Techniques:' ***Transformation (via commands or F3+N. Cycle between Creative and Spectator gamemodes.) ***Virtual Warping (via F3+B and F3+G. Toggle visibility of hitboxes of entities. It also shows which direction entities are looking. Toggles the visible chunk borders around the player.) ***Numerical Reality, Scanner and Data Manipulation (via F3+I. Copies block or entity data.) *'Notable Attacks:' **Commands/Operator (by default setting) ***r/MinecraftCommands/comments/4vxruu ***Existence Erasure Inducement (via commands) *'Intelligence:' **'Extraordinary Genius:' Have knowledge of the entire Minecraft world and the existence of Commands/Operator. *'Weaknesses:' **Vulnerable to own power such as Commands/Operator 'Creative Blocks' 'Structure Block' *Structure Blocks are blocks that are used to manually generate structures. They can also be used to save and load structures, alongside structure void blocks. Scanning the area at Data Manipulation level. *Object Replication w/ Structure Block (can save and load structures) 'Structure Void' *Structure Void are blocks that can be place anywhere because it's an intangible block. *The structure void blocks Negates Scanning abilities at Data Manipulation level. 'Command Block' *Limited Consequence Creation and Instant Effect (via commands) *Simultaneous Interaction (via multiple command blocks) *Functions and Behavior (Notable Attacks/Techniques) *Immune to Technoformation (You can't manipulate the command block without being creativemode or operator.) 'End Gateway Block' The end gateway is a block that appears as part of end gateway portals which teleport the player between the main island and the other islands in the End. *Space-Time Rift (End Gateway Block's space-time rift. End gateway blocks in their original form can be used to teleport to the outer islands of the end. End gateway blocks can be used as a custom teleporter using NBT tags.) *End Gateway w/ Beam Block tile (tile.end_gateway.name in Bedrock Edition) 'Spectator Mode' Spectator mode is a game mode which allows the player to fly around and observe the world without interacting with it in any way. Spectator mode can be entered by using the command /gamemode spectator, or dying in Hardcore mode or using F3+N while in Creative mode. *''Spectator mode is able to use commands with OP normally. *Flight (87.11 m/s) *Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible entities as translucent.) *Selective Visibility (Can only be seen by other Spectators) **It's probably immune to users of non-physical interaction ability. **It's qualify as being immune to users of Non-Physical Vision ability users. **Nigh-Imperceptible ('Commands''' could track the location of Spectator Mode.) *Selective Interaction (Vulnerable to commands or Minecraft's Void or by the /kill command) **It's immune to users of Creative mode which could destroy a user of Intangibility at Spatial level. **It's probably immune to users of non-physical interaction ability. **It's qualify as being immune to users of Non-Corporeal Interaction ability users. *Sensory Scrying (Can go into Mobs, Objects, and Players' bodies and view through their eyes) **At least immaterial level of Intangibility. (Can view Vex through their eyes) *Soul Manipulation Immunity (Lacks a soul) *Undetermined Existence (They cannot be truly considered to be living or dead and amortal or undead, instead they exist in an undefined grey area both inside and outside of the standard categories of existing creatures.) **Being nigh-imperceptible undetermined existence and has only interacted with the commands itself. link **It can't interact with world, and the world can't interact with them. **They are completely intangible and invisible. *Intangibility (Type Spectator; Due to being completely unaffected by Creative mode attacks or it can't interact with world, and the world can't interact with you. Immunity to non-corporeal interaction ability of Creative mode and selective visibility when can only be seen by other Spectators is considered beyond normal non-corporeal could do.) *Acausality (Types 1 and 2; Its normally correlated with the Creative mode.) **Likely Acausality (Type 5; Spectator mode could be only interacted through commands.) *Immortality (Types 5, 6, 12 and 14; can only die by the Minecraft's Void or by the /kill command.) *Transformation (via commands or F3+N. Cycle between Creative and Spectator gamemodes.) Related Sources *2014-01-27 19:02:11 UTC @Dinnerbone **r/Minecraft/comments/1wau6g 'Operator Mode' Operator mode operates everywhere in Minecraft, this includes any kinds of modes. Sets the default permission level for ops when using /op. All levels inherit abilities and commands from levels before them. It's basically op permision level, or the level of permission to use commands. *Without Operator you can't use Commands and Difficulty. *Operator is generally a commands as a whole. *The operaters are full permissioned players creator of the world/owner of the server. *In the SMP/SSP being "Kicked by an operator." was used depends on if you're banned/kicked or does it say that immediately after you join? It might be caused by a "bug" or whitelist issues. 'Commands' Commands is part of command blocks and creative mode stated by Duncan Geere. “ If you mostly play survival mode, and you’re thinking “that sounds a lot like cheating”, then you’re right - which is why command blocks aren’t available in survival mode. They’re a feature that we built specifically for creative mode, and for adventure mode mapmakers. Jeb announced their existence in a tweet in July 2012, and they were added to the game in version 1.4.2 - the Pretty Scary Update, which also added spooky anvils, creepy flowerpots and terrifying carrots on sticks. „ — Duncan Geere *Wielders: Steve (Creative/Operator), Steve/Player (Creative) *Commands correlates from "thoughts". (Also the End Poem implied texts are thoughts) **Using by "typing texts into the command console/chat box" on contexts are considered fallacy. Chat box is a "speech" instead. **Commands correspond to "thoughts". Main Powers *Instant Effect (via commands) *Omnificence Genesis (has its own sources which is separate from command block) *Limited Universal Irreversibility (It can only render an action of commands impossible to be stopped by any/all means but can be blocked, manipulated and reversed by certain abilities.) *Advanced Powers (via one can insert more complicated commands allows for even more potent edits and adjustments of the Command Block) *Control Immunity (You can't manipulate commands without permission of operator level 2 and above.) General Abilities *Range: Varies, Concept Alteration (Type 2) correlates with Target Selector (via commands) **Conceptual Manipulation stems from being able to mod and overwrite the game-world through commands and its various elements, as well as being able to alter the properties of mobs, blocks, items, etc.... **Invisibility Awareness (The commands can detect invisible beings normally ranges from spectator mode to structure void.) **Omnipresence(Commands influence is across space-time continuums and dimensions through /difficulty and /gamerule and some others.) **Nigh-Omnipresence (Commands influence is omnipresent throughout space, dimensions and throughout present, the void and stop time but not 4D *Selective Interaction (via Target Selector Arguments allow you to reduce the number of players or entities being targeted.) *(Commands influence is not only Omnipresent throughout Space and Dimensions, but also time throughout Present, Void and Stop Time but not Past nor Future are affected by commands normally.) *Physics Manipulation also comes from being able to change how things work in Minecraft. *Structure Manipulation and Object State Manipulation (via debug stick item. Can change the "block states" of any objects.) *Powerful Objects (via command blocks, structure blocks, barier, invisible bedrock and etc.) *Infinite Supply (was depicted to have an "unlimited resources") *Reality Warping, Data Warping, Destruction and Creation (via commands) Commands (SSP) *Law Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings stems from "behaviour". Can change the "difficulty" of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing. Variation of Nonexistence.) *Summoning (The Commands summons entities or objects.) **Applications: Spawn item entities, lightnings and tnt. **See classifications of entities/objects in the game. *Orbital Force Manipulation (Can fast-forward time in the game-world and manipulate the cycle of day and night at will through /time and /gamerule doDaylightCycle commands. Influence's at universal level and this includes other stars aside from the sun and moon rotating around infinite flat Overworld.) *Time Manipulation (via /time, /randomTickSpeed, /gamerule doFireTick and /gamerule doDaylightCycle commands. Can accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely through /randomTickSpeed command. Capable of whether the fire should spread and naturally extinguish through /gamerule doFireTick command.) **Fire Manipulation (via /gamerule doFireTick command. Can stop time to every existing fire and affected ranges are everywhere simultaneously.) *Object Creation (via /give, /fill and /replace commands.) **Block Manipulation (via /fill and /replace commands.) *Object Creation Touch, Object Manipulation and Customization (no description yet, it's potentially or possibly) Commands (NBT tags) *Difference Manipulation (via NBT tags (formerly called data tags) allow you to set certain properties of an entity (or mob) in the game. /entitydata and /data commands allows you to modifies the data tag of an entity. /blockdata and /data commands allows you to select position and modifies the data tag of a block. There's nothing difference between entity, blocks and tile entity in reality, however only in the game that there's distinction between the three, similar to target selector.) *Scanner (via /data get entity command.) *Data Manipulation (via /data and /function commands.) **Functionality Manipulation (via /function command allow players to run lists of commands using files.) **Velocity Manipulation (via motion NBT tag. Determines the initial velocity of most entities upon being summoned.) **Invulnerability Bestowal and Invulnerability Negation (via Invulnerable NBT tag.) **Mind Manipulation (via NoAI NBT tag. Makes mobs have no AI. Mobs will not move on their own.) Commands (SMP) : You can use multiplayer commands, in the latest 1.13 snapshots, you're provided with an entirely new command library. This allows you access to multiplayer commands in single player. *Temporal Reload (via /save-all and /save-on commands. Can "save" universe. Set a checkpoint so he can just reset if he dies. Using /save-on command enables automatic "save" universe while /save-off disabled.) *Time Destruction and Universe Destruction (via /stop command. Can "shutdown" universe. Effectively causing a "stop" as the universe vanishes from existence. Didn't destroy entire timeline but destroys time from progression and vanishes from existence afterwards. Basically this command destroys universe ranges from present to future.) 'Command Blocks' Main Powers *Instant Effect (via commands) *Simultaneous Causality (via always active setting) *Omnificence Genesis (has its own sources which is separate from operator lvl 2) *Control Immunity (You can't manipulate command blocks without permission of operator level 2 and above.) Activation Requirements *'Impulse/Chain/Repeat:' **"Impulse" command blocks are orange. These execute once every time they are activated. **"Chain" command blocks are green. These execute only after the command block pointing to it is processed. This differs from the Conditional option in that it detects what is pointing to it, instead of simply behind it. The command blocks pointing to it also don't need to be chain command blocks themselves to trigger the chain. **"Repeat" command blocks are purple. These will execute their commands once per loop everytime as long as they are activated. *'Conditional/Unconditional:' **"Conditional": A command block in conditional mode will only execute its command after the command block behind it has executed successfully ("behind it" in the sense of opposite to the direction the command block is facing, regardless of chain direction or even if chaining is occurring). **"Unconditional" (default): A command block in unconditional mode will execute its command (if activated correctly) even if there's a command block behind it that didn't execute its command successfully. *'Always Active/Needs Redstone:' **"Needs Redstone" (the default for impulse and repeat command blocks): A command block in the "Needs Redstone" setting must be activated with redstone in order to execute its command. **"Always Active" (the default for chain command blocks): The command block is always active even without redstone activation (chain command blocks will execute their command when chained, repeating command blocks will execute their command constantly repeated Simultaneous Causality when being activated, and impulse command blocks activate once then cannot be activated again). Note *Tick is gamemechanic and was fallacy to command blocks because of it doesn't correspond to being always active as long as they are activated moreover, being always active without gap or lag is addressed as a concept with the always active of command block's setting. Furthermore the lag''' is from the game (most of the other games). Though in the game the frame rate is faster than tick while the tick balance off entities by its code the timer was checking every existing entities in the game. *Tick ≠ Frame rate. '''Command Blocks Functions Functions are made of possible techniques of the command blocks aka one command creation. Through multiple variations of command blocks interacted each other. *Partial Teleportation Function (via teleporting themselves by detecting oneself being hit to avoid themselves a direct hit, this is related to stat.damageDealt commands or functions similar to enderdragon egg's teleportation.) *Anti-Soul Sealing Function (via detecting themselves if being was still in an idle state will be killed. Through command blocks by dectecting oneself idle for too long will be erase from existence which will free themselves from soul sealing and to resurrect oneself to another location.) *Body Immobilization Function (via "constant" BFR.) *Object Constructs and Power-Boosting Object (no description yet, it's potentially or possibly) Miscellaneous Functions *Survival mode with limited lives (One Command) 'End Poem Stats' Based on the lore of the game, after defeating Ender Dragon. *Wielders: Steve/Player (End Poem) and Steve (Composite) *'Age:' Existed before the game existed. Main Powers *Abstract Existence (Embodies the interface of the story and the program, and being human is merely an avatar while Steve/Alex is also merely an avatar of avatar. It is one of the three driving force in the universe, the new program, never run before, generated by a sourcecode a billion years old. The Player continue to dream which it built a model of the universe in its head to create new story which is endless but born without a Story or a Plot of the game and hence has no Past or Future. Resides in the long dream, outside of the short dream/the private world.) *Acausality (Types 1, 2 and 3; The Player continue to dream which it built a model of the universe in its head to create new story which is endless but born without a Story or a Plot of the game and hence has no Past or Future. Resides in the long dream, outside of the short dream/the private world. It dreamed it created a new story from its own.) *Dimension Creation and Dimension Destruction (Created the private world which contains all existing universes including Minecraft in its entirely. Dreamed can be interpreted as each dream is reality, they were created, destroyed, hunted, shelter, soft and warm and simple and then hard, and cold, and complicated.) *Dimension Creation (The Player is the creator of a "small, private world", which contains Minecraft in its entirety. This includes at least one set of three infinite space-time continuums.) *Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecraft each have different laws of physics to some degree.) *Void Manipulation (Can also erase an entire world (which includes three universes) instantly.) *Magic (The Player has been likened to Witches and Warlocks from the past) *Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to the player) *Space-Time Manipulation (The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time) *Nonexistent Realm Creation (Created the void indefinitely.) *Visual Mind Reading at least 2-B Omnipresence level. The user can see the thoughts of other people as words/texts. Variation of Mind Reading. (End Poem stated, "It is reading our thoughts as though they were words on a screen." "That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a game.") General Abilities *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destruction and Reality Warping Others *Possibly World Merging/Realm Connection (Merge/Connect the void and the three main worlds of Minecraft.) 'End Poem Entities Stats' Based on the lore of the game, the two speaker of the End Poem. *Wielders: Entities (End Poem) *'Age:' Millions to Billions of years old General Abilities *Abstract Existence (Embodies the imagination of an actual Player, the driving force behind everything that happens in the universe, they created the interfaces and its interface turn into reality, the Player too is the universe, three of them implied to create worlds, as the Player continue to dream which it built a model of the universe in its head to create new story which is endless but born without a Story or a Plot of the game and hence has no Past or Future. They consider themselves to be on a higher level than the Player also inherit the Player's abilities, who sees the Minecraft world as only a dream inside another dream, which is also yet in another.) *Multiversal Embodiment (They're universe to the Players.) *Breaking the Fourth Wall (Directly interact with the Player) 'Herobrine' *First Herobrine thread on Minecraft Forums (www.minecraftforum.net) Original OP of brocraft now locked and was vanished from the surface - link retrieved thanks to Swingerzetta reply to disc. Copeland's recount of the herobrine hoax **Found the old discussion here (Jan 30, 2011) **page=60 In Progress... (PS. Some things I don't trust about Herobrine gamepedia's speculation about Herobrine especially they're proving and providing information about fake Herobrine videos as evidence that Herobrine is confirmed hoax in general, therefore those fake sightings videos wouldn't necessarily be confirmation as interconnected with real Herobrine because they were fake compared to a real thing. The real sightings of Herobrine videos were very small amount and unfortunately hard to track them whilst the experience of encountering a real Herobrine the people on comment sections would be burden of proof just like the first screenshot of Herobrine however many of them were lying.) 'Profiles' * https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/The_Player * https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Withersoul_235 * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Davidgumazon * https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://vsdebating.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mob) * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2h02tm/respect_steve_from_minecraft/ * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Player_(Advent_of_Ascension) * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(RFTools_Dimensions) * https://minefictions.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://characters.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://explodingtnt.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mr.Minecraft) * https://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://objectshow87.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_from_Minecraft * http://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/AT-2verse * https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Player_(SkyFactory_3) * https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_(Reincarnation_Wars) * https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/Steve%3F * https://fcs-vs-battle.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) 'Misc' *Survival Mode Lore: All minecraft items and how they're connected. *Minecraft ID list: minecraftitemids.com | minecraft-ids.grahamedgecombe.com *Notch respond to Hytale: twitter.com/Simon_Hypixel/status/1075973631635787778 | twitter.com/notch/status/1075972487635263490 'Trivia' *Did you know Minecraft 1.12.2 pillagers mod coincidentally predicted new mobs from 1.14 which is 6½months away from livestream. Minecon 2018 Streamed live on Sep 29, 2018. Category:Davidgumazon